Attachment Issues
by lucinda night
Summary: There is an accident in dueling club leaving Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy having to get a little closer. Emotions run high when they are forced to get along. Slash HD. HAS BEEN UPDATED CHAP 8 NOW POSTED! 5-7-05. R
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Attachment Issues

**Rating**: R

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine...No Money...Please don't sue

**Pairing**: Harry/draco

**Summary**: There is an accident in Dueling club, leaving Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy having to get a little closer.

**A/N**: This is my first H/D Slash fic. Please be nice in reviews, tell me if you like it and if I should continue posting it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 1 

It happened so quickly. He could barely remember it at all. One minute he had been standing there dueling with Malfoy, and then he was hit.

When he finally woke up he saw two gray eyes starring glaring dangerously down at him. And if that wasn't shock enough, Malfoy had hold of his wrist.

"What happened and why do you have my wrist in a death grip, Malfoy" His words were barely audible. He was tired, achy and had a bad feeling about whatever was to happen next.

"Believe me, I'm not touching _you_ on _my own _accord, Potter, I have no choice." Malfoy practically spat at him.

"Why" Harry asked suspiciously as he sat up in the customary infirmary bed.

"Because that idiot Longbottom, got us stuck together..yipee" Malfoy drawled.

"He _what?_" He asked flabbergasted

"Stuck together Mister Potter. What didn't you understand about what Mister Malfoy said" Snape said, gliding into the infirmary, followed by a petrified looking Neville Longbottom, and a smiling Headmaster.

"I understand stuck together, _sir. _What I don't understand is, how...us...when..."

"Ever the articulate one, Mister Potter" Snape sneered. Harry set his lips in a firm line, glaring at his professor.

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy" The Headmaster cut in "It seems we have a bit of a predicament"

"No kidding" Harry heard the other boy mumble

"How did this happen" Harry needed answers now.

"Well what do you last remember" He thought for a moment recalling the last events before his black out.

"Don't think to hard Potter you might hurt yourself." The slytherin jabbed, Snape smirked and the Headmaster just kept on waiting.

"I was dueling with Malfoy" He grit out between his teeth.

"Do you remember the third party protection" Dumbledore motioned towards Neville.

"Yes, Neville was my second...and we were practicing third party protection spells."

"You are correct Mister Potter, and this is where the problem lies." Harry waited for the Headmaster to continue. "You see, Mister Longbottom here, being your third party protection, tried to cast _collegarer due, _which would connect you two. He could help strengthen your magic and would help you decrease your recovery time"

Harry was feeling more apprehensive with every word from the Headmaster.

"By mistake Mister Longbottom cast _collegare questi due _which would connect you and the closest person beside Mister Longbottom himself, this being Mister Malfoy"

Harry was absorbing this when Malfoy spoke up.

"Okay, that explains some of this, but it does not explain why I have to be touching _him_ to keep from being sick."

"Well, yes." Professor Snape took over. "That as yet to be answered" He glowered at Neville. "Mister Longbottom seems to have more physically connected you than mentally, and he, as ourselves, are unsure how he accomplished that" Dumbldored paused trying to place his words as carefully as possible. "You see gentlemen, you are sort of connected, bonded in a way."

"_Bonded!_"Both boys yelled in unison.

"You mean we're..._married_" the slytherin chocked out, looking horrified.

"No, no Mister Malfoy" Dumbledore smiled "There was no vows, binding ceremonies, witnesses, or mutual consent"

"To say the least" Malfoy seemed relieved, as did Harry "I would never willingly stick myself with golden boy here."

Harry glared up at the arrogant blonde "Oh, and I love being stuck to a ferret" Malfoy looked down his nose at Harry, about to retort, when the Headmaster cut in.

"Now boys, you are going to have to learn to get along. You are going to be spending a lot of time together while we try to sort this out, and find a solution" the boys looked at the Headmaster dumbfounded. Seeing their confusion he explained further. "Well, for the mere fact that you cant be far from each other at all, some things will have to change" Dumbledore paused, thinking for a moment. "You will basically do everything together learn, eat , live, and sleep together" the last statement left the gryffindor and the slytherin blushing.

"You are going to have to be civil with each other learn to get a long and work together. Furthermore, you will be pulled from your current dorms and placed in old faculty quarters and I regret to say...you will have to be pulled from your quidditch teams."

"But sir..."

"You can't..."

They were both crestfallen with the last bit, but their protests seemed to fall on deaf ears. The Headmaster only raised his hand to quiet them and gain their attention.

"I hate this" Harry muttered to himself.

"Yeah and I love it, golden boy." Draco seethed

"You will stay here for the rest of the afternoon and move into your new quarters this evening. The house elves will prepare the rooms and I will have them move and gather all of your belongings."

"Okay, sir." Harry answered, Draco just glared.

"Okay gentlemen, I'm sure you can manage for no, Professor Snape and myself will be checking up on you. Do try and get along." With that the Headmaster left along with Snape and Neville trailing behind, eyes cast on the floor muttered a quick "sorry" to Harry.

"Detention, tonight Longbottom, eight o'clock sharp" Harry heard the sharp slytherin voice from fading as they waled further away. Malfoy snickered, Harry glared at him.

"What, no demands to see your father, Malfoy" Harry threw at him, not knowing what else to say.

"I have no need to speak with _him_"he said coldly and oddly disconnected.

"Why..."

"Drop it Potter" The boys glare left no room for argument. There was a long awkward silence, Draco just stood next to the bed, starring at nothing in particular.

"Well are you going to stand there or lie down" Malfoy seemed to snap back to reality, a sly smirk crawling over his face.

"So eager to get me into bed Potter, I didn't know you swung that way." Harry's checks flushed with embarrassment at Malfoy's insinuation.

"Whatever Malfoy, stand there like an idiot all night for all I care." He retorted, turning his back to Malfoy, arm bent at an odd angle from the others grasp. Malfoy just glared down at Harry's back, debating if he should climb in or attempt sleeping standing up, finally he climbed under the covers.

Harry felt the bed dip and shift as Malfoy got in and the other boys back touch against his. Uncomfortable silence filled the room, both of them lying tense trying to ignore each others presence beside them. Harry shifted with no real room to move anywhere.

"Potter, can't you stay still for longer than ten seconds" Malfoy drawled

Harry stilled instantly. "Fuck you, Malfoy."

"No thanks, I'll pass...I knew you want me" Harry could here, if not see, Malfoy's smirk.

"Whatever" Harry muttered, embarrassed...again by Malfoy. "Just shut up so I can go to sleep"

with that he shut his eyes planning to sleep away the long afternoon ahead of him. Blocking out Malfoy's chuckling, he fell in to an uncomfortable sleep.


	2. moving in with confusion

A/N: here is chapter two hope it is enjoyed,

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: I know that it was long between updates sorry a lot of stuff going on at home...please keep reviewing!

Warnings:slash...HP/DM

chapter 2

Harry was slowly pulling back into reality when he felt the bed move beneath him. Pealing open one eye he saw shocking blonde hair lying in his face. _Funny _Harry thought _I don't remember having blonde hair when I went to bed _and closed his eyes again. When the bed moved again, Harry opened his eyes to see what was disturbing his sleep. When his eyes finally focused under his glasses, that he forgot to take off, he was startled by the cause what was disturbing his sleep. He saw a pale skin blonde slytherin stuck in a deep sleep.

As the situation finally seemed to sink all the way in he lurched back, more than awake, sending himself over the edge of the bed hitting the floor with a loud 'thump.' Before he had the chance to contemplate all the reasons he could have ended up in the same bed as Draco Malfoy the ice prince of slytherin, Harry felt his a severe pounding behind his eyes and his stomach was doing flip flops.

Harry barely heard the groan from the bed or felt the hand grab his arm and haul him onto the bed.

A few moments later the pounding and flip flops were gone and he was being pushed away.

"What the Hell is your problem Potter" Anger fueled Malfoy's words

"My problem" He stated as if the answer was obvious. "My problem is waking up in the same bed as you...and can I ask why you are still touching me" Harry finished exasperated.

"Hello, boy wonder, any one home? Spell, stuck together remember, oh right your attention span is two seconds long" Malfoy finished a short recall of the events of that afternoon.

And then everything came rushing back to Harry in small flashes, dueling club, blacking out, Snape, Neville, Dumbledore, stuck with Malfoy for an indefinite amount of time.

"Shit" He said plainly lowering his head to his hands, trying to cope with the rush of memory.

"Well I see that your little gryffindor brain has finally kicked in, don't think to hard wouldn't want the golden boy to get hurt" Malfoy smirked.

_I just want to slap that smirk off his face_ Harry thought which brought a slight curl to his lips.

"What are you smiling at Potter" Draco received no answer "this is all your fault"

"Me! You blame this on me! How is this, in anyway, my fault" Harry Blanched

"How could it not be your fault? Longbottom was your second, you chose him, and everyone knows how much of a screw up Longbottom is. This is how it is all your fault."Malfoy finished with a huff.

Harry could feel the animosity swell up inside of him, his face hid none of his emotions, leaving himself open, like a book, for Malfoy to read.

"Angry Potter" Draco asked with amusement.

"Shut up Malfoy, don't talk about my friends." Anger clear in Harry's reply.

"Why would I want to talk about your friends? They are an awfully boring bunch and much beneath the level that I would ever think to associate with or talk about, I was just explaining to you why this was your fault." Draco finished plainly.

"Fuck you Malfoy, you think you are so much better than every one else, well you're not, you're not even on the same level as me and my friends, you're cold hearted and cruel, you don't posses an ounce of warmth, I don't understand how any one could love such a fucking bastard, you're nothing to us! So, fuck you" When Harry finished he was nearly shouting his words in Draco's face.

Malfoy didn't say anything he just sat there staring at Harry, blank expression, though his heart was racing and he was trying desperately to show nothing, none of the hurt. What Harry had said cut straight through any front he had put up. How did he manage to always hit the most vulnerable points? Draco felt as though he could cry, but he wouldn't break down in front of Harry, wouldn't give him the satisfaction he knew it would bring the Gryffindor. So he just sneered and said...

"Oh we're back to that again, you really like that word, fuck, don't you. I already told you I don't like you like that, in fact I don't like you at all, so keep your greasy paws off me Potter" He tried to sound as normal and unaffected by Harry's words as he could, but it was hard, he just wanted to curl up and be alone, because he had no friends to comfort him anyway.

"Yeah, you wish Malfoy, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole"

"Well, Potter, it doesn't seem like you have much of a choice now do you" Malfoy said, irritated

"I hate you" Harry mumbled under his breath

"Well it's the first fucking thing that we agree on wonder boy, I hate you too"

Before Harry could spit out the scathing remark sitting on the tip of his tongue the infirmary doors opened to admit a smiling Headmaster.

"Good evening Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy" Dumbledore graced each with a nod and a smile "I assume things are going alright" It wasn't so much as a question as a silent demand. Neither boy responded, they just stared at the Headmaster waiting for him to continue.

"The house elves have cleaned and prepared your new rooms and have moved all of your belongings into them, as soon as you are ready we can head over and get the both of you settled in" The Headmaster waited for a response, all he received was a glare and a blank look.

"Well since there are no objections, I don't see why we couldn't go over right now and get both of you acquainted with your new living area" Dumbledore look to each boy, studying each boys expressions, smiling his infamous all knowing smile "follow me boys"

Walking through the Hallways was beyond embarrassing for the duo, the physical contact was hard to deal with. If the stood far apart it looked as though they were holding hands, but the other option was to stand uncomfortably close to each other. It either seemed romantic or sexual and each boy had an embarrassed red flush to there cheeks. Harry allowed Malfoy to hold him by the wrist and almost pull him through the corridor.

They past a few people on their way, earning themselves odd or inquisitive looks. Together they glared at those who they encountered, frightening the on lookers from approaching them and asking any questions.

Finally they came to a stop in front of a portrait of a silver serpent and a golden lion, with their backs turned from each other, refusing to associate with the other.

"Alright boys, behind this portrait is your new living quarters, I think that you will find them more than adequate." Dumbledore looked at both of them.

"Okay, what's the password" Draco asked impatiently

"Ahhh, yes, you see, this is a different type of portrait, there is no password" seeing the confused looks that he was receiving, he explained. "Because I think that it is a bad idea to have both or either of your friends together in a small space they will not will not be permitted to visit in your quarters. This here is like your sanctuary. I'm sure, at least the first few days are going to be a bit stressful and some privacy at the end will be more than welcomed."

It seemed as though the boys didn't hear a word that Dumbledore had said, looking at their expressionless faces, that is until the Slytherin's face twisted with a sneer.

"Are you telling me that I can't have friends here, ever, at all" draco asked scowling at such a prospect.

"No I am telling you and Mister Potter that neither of you are allowed to have friends in your rooms" Dumbledore replied calmly.

"This is ridiculous" Draco nearly whined, making Harry have to repress a laugh.

"What are you smiling at Potter? Can't wait to get me alone in there, can you"

That immediately wiped the smile off of Harry's face, with a more than humorless tone he asked.

"How do we get in then"

"I thought you would never ask" Dumbledore twinkled "this portrait has been charmed for just the two of you, so instead of needing a password, it will recognize your voices when you speak to it. So no other student will have the ability to open your portrait, though the professors will, just incase there is an emergency."

"And how do we actually get into our new rooms then" draco prompted the headmaster to continue.

"Oh yes, well for the first time you enter, you will stand directly in front of the portrait and state your full names, so It can essentially become familiar with your individual voices. Well one of you step up then.

Harry took a tentative step forward, standing in front of the portrait, trying to really think about what living with Malfoy would really be like when he was pushed aside.

"Oh for Merlins sake, I'll do it first since Potter here seems so scared." Draco sneered standing now were Harry was just a moment ago. Dumbledore frowned at the blatant dislike between the boys.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy" He proclaimed proudly to the portrait. The was a moment of slight anticipation and then a small flash of bright green light on the portrait, then nothing.

"What the hell was that" The surprised Slytherin asked annoyed at being taken off his guard.

"Mister Malfoy, please watch your language" The headmaster reprimanded "If you would take a closer look at the portrait you will see what has happened. Draco just rolled his eyes and took a step closer to inspect the portrait. First he saw nothing at all, but when he looked closer at the serpent that he was sure to represent himself, as being from slytherin, he saw a small silver collar around the upper body of the serpent. With a closer look he was able to read 'Draco L. Malfoy' engraved in the silver.

Draco turned to face the glowering raven haired boy behind him. "See Potter its not so terrifying, be a big boy, you can do it." Draco mocked him.

Harry just walked past the teasing boy to take his place in front of the portrait fo r the second time.

"Harry James Potter" The was a similar light as before except this one was red. As before when the light stopped there was a collar, this time around the Lions neck, engraved was 'Harry J. Potter.'

"Alright now that we have the portrait business behind us, you can go in and unpack and make yourselves comfortable. Will you be needing me for anything further tonight, gentlemen"

"No"

"No, Sir"

"Once last thing before I go. You will be meeting with your head of house tomorrow and will work on a new schedule for the rest of the school year. That is all for this evening, you are free to enjoy your night in your new rooms." The boys nodded their pleasantries and turned to enter the rooms .

"Well come on then, open up" Draco said annoyed by the entire situation. The portrait opened up and they headed inside.

"Oh and gentlemen please if you cannot get along with each other, please try to be considerate that you are both inconvenienced by the current situation."

The headmaster earned himself an eye roll and a lazy handwave as acknowledgment to his statement.

Though neither was at all thrilled with there circumstances, they couldn't deny that the room was amazing. The walls were hunter green with dark wood furniture and rich cream colored drapes.

There was a private washroom and a large fireplace with two large armchairs set in front. Harry let his eyes scan the room, they came to rest on the very large four poster bed set up against the wall. It was covered in hunter green duvet to match the walls with four pillows tucked under the covers.

There was only one problem with that in Harry's mind, There was only one large four poster bed.

He never thought about all of the things that were really going to be involved in this entire being stuck to Draco Malfoy mess. They had to sleep together, well not _sleep together_ like that just in the same bed, close to each other, every night for the near future. Then showers and bathroom calls and all those other intimate moments involved in his daily life. He had no choice but to let Malfoy get close.

The things that implicated was too much for Harry to handle.

"Potter are you going to be sick" Draco looked over at Harry questioningly.

Harry just blinked slowly, yes he was starting to feel ill.

"Hello! Potter, any one home, answer me" He saw Draco's hand waving in front of his face, and then felt him shaking him trying to jar him from his thoughts.

"Sit" was all Harry said.

"What" Draco was confused

"I...sit" Harry was now leaning into draco's hold on him.

"You need to sit down" Draco finally clarified. Harry just slowly blinked and nodded.

"Alright Potter, you have to work with me a little and just try to move towards the bed." Draco guided Harry towards the bed.

Draco stood in front of Harry hands cupping his face, studying him.

Harry, still dazed, looked back at Draco, seeing his unguarded concentrated expression. Harry saw the humanity behind those eyes. For the first time he saw that Draco, was actually a human being capable of warmth and caring and maybe even love he just need a push in the right direction. Okay maybe a huge shove in the right direction but he was capable.

And Harry Had given no help at all. He had lowered himself to Malfoy's level and proved everything that Malfoy had ever thought about him, that Harry thought he was better. What he said in the infirmary was years of insulting and frustration piled up and he had used Malfoy as his direct target.

"I'm sorry" He suddenly said, still spaced out. He saw the momentary surprise in Draco's eyes before the mask was back.

"What are you sorry about golden boy" Draco asked disinterested.

"The hospital wing, what I said." Harry caught his gaze as Malfoy's face Hardened.

"Whatever Potter, we've been throwing insults for years don't worry you didn't hurt my poor little feelings" Draco attempted to sneer, but the truth was it did hurt. And Harry saw it that Malfoy's words had no real bite behind them.

"Well you look better" Draco said offhandedly dropping his hands from Harry's face, only to have the Gryffindor catch them in his own hands.

"I really mean it, you know, I never should have said it and I am sorry" Harry tried to understand what was going on but only went with this odd feeling that was compelling him to continue.

Draco was now more than just surprise at the sudden apology he was confused at what was going on. The Gryffindor was holding his hands and apologizing to him and for some strange reason he felt pulled to him, gradually getting closer.

When Harry finished his apology they were face to face Harry could feel Draco's breath on his face. Each was searching the others eyes and face. feeling the others steady breath. Emotions were running high and the moment was becoming intense.

Too intense.

"I think we better get ready for dinner" Draco stated as he pulled himself away in a mass of confusion. "I'm gonna use the bathroom, shower and get ready" Draco said as he retreated to the bathroom, mumbling to himself rubbing his neck and face.

Harry stood up and followed the Slytherin very closely into thespacious bathroom, not thinking about the fact that he was going to have to shower with the other standing right by ready to be touching at any moment. Shaking his head he tried to get control over himself from the intense moment they had just experienced. "What the hell just happened" Was his last thought as the shower started running for Draco's shower.


	3. Pushed to far

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

A/N: By the Way this takes place in Harry and Draco's seventh year about two or three weeks into school.

~~~~Chapter 3~~~

"Harry why are you holding hands with Malfoy?!"

Harry and Draco froze at the doors to the Great Hall, it was completely silent all eyes were glued to the two boys. Bowing his head in embarrassment and trying to will away his blush, he dragged the other boy over to the gryffindor table. 

"Ron I would Really prefer it if you _didn't _yell things like that across the hall in front of the entire school, okay?"

Ron had the decency to looked apologetic, but then his eyes trailed over to Malfoy.

"Sorry, but why are you holding hands with Malfoy" 

"First off," Draco spoke up "I am not holding hands with wonder boy here. I am being subjected to his presence entirely against my will."

Harry was poised with a retort but was cut off my Hermione.

"Im sure if we allowed them to sit down, that they will explain what is going on." Hermione threw Harry a look saying that would be exactly what he was going to do. The woman wanted answers.

"You mean we have to let Malfoy sit at our table" Ron choked out.

"Believe you me, that it is no dream of mine to eat here with a bunch of gryffindors. I could always take Potter over to Slytherin." Draco quirked and eyebrow.

"No not tonight Malfoy I won dinner, we sit at Slytherin for breakfast." Harry stated quickly, and moved toward the table. Harry sat down pulling a very reluctant slytherin to take the seat next to him.

"How am I going to eat, I require both of my hands to properly use my utensils, unlike you I don't find eating with my hands a solution" 

Harry just rolled his eyes at Malfoy. He could be so melodramatic.

"Well, any ideas in there, I know that im asking for a lot but try to think." Draco smirked. Harry scowled.

"Yes, actually I do have an idea" Harry started.

"Do you care to share it Potter, I am getting rather hungry."

"If you would let me finish, I would tell you."

"Well, go on then, finish"

Harry leaned in closer to the other boy so only he could hear his voice. And whispered to him.

"Take off your shoe and sock and ill do the same, it should work and im sure you can manage to sacrifice a foot to eat your meal."

Harry pulled back and Draco could see his smirk. Deciding he wouldn't have one done over on him he said.

"You're just looking for an excuse to play footsie with me under the table Potter." Loud enough to be heard by the surrounding gryffindor's, all eyes were on the two, Harry's face slowly turning seven shades of red. Before Harry could splutter any sort of retort Hermione cut in.

"Alright you two, I think that it's time for some answers about what's going on."

"Yeah, we want answers." the gryffindor table coursed together

"Hold on give us a second , we would like to eat dinner you know."

Harry toed off his left shoe and sock as Draco did the same with his right. Scooting closer to the slytherin, Harry hooked his foot around Draco's ankle and released his wrist. Harry turned to look at the various looks he was receiving from his friends.

"So Harry are you going to tell us why you're dragging Malfoy around with you?" Ron decided he would speak up to get things going.

"Okay," Harry started getting the attention of everyone. "It all started in dueling club..."

Harry proceeded to tell his entire story start from finish with no interruptions, just a bunch of flabbergasted gryffindors was his result as he finished his bizarre explanation.

"So you're telling us that you and Malfoy are stuck together" Hermione re-stated back to him.

"And now you are leaving the tower and have to share a room with him" Seamus was next.

"And we're not allowed to visit you" Ron said appalled, Harry just nodded his head.

"Wow, gryffindors really pick things up quick, don't they?" Draco drawled, the sarcasm more than evident, though he kept his eyes turned down towards his plate, not bothering to look up at the annoyed faces that he was sure to be staring at him.

"Oh shut up Malfoy" Harry said rather off handedly. The blonde just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. Harry looked back and saw the confused look on Ron's face and just waited for the question the red-head obviously wanted to ask.

"So you have to _sleep_ with Malfoy." Ron blurted across the table.

Harry saw Draco drop his fork to his plate with a crash and a blush cover his pale skin. Harry was Sure that his cheeks were a new shade of red, and for some inane reason at that moment he could feel nothing but the slight skin to skin contact he had with malfoy.

"Oh I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I meant," Ron looked around and leaned forward to whisper to Harry "You'll have to share a bed with that git." His face still red, harry just nodded and Ron shuddered.

"I'll have you know that plenty of people find it fabulous to wake up next to me in the morning" Draco said with a smug grin.

"Yeah right Malfoy, the only people in your bed are the ones your daddy paid to be there." The gryffindors laughed at Ron's remark, but there was not a trace of amusement on Draco's face. 

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about." the Blonde said in a dangerous whisper. Catching tha attention of Harry but to only be ignored by the rest of the gryffindors. Harry saw the mix of emotions on the blondes face and how serious he was.

"Guys, I think you should stop." Harry broke in to try and quell the laughter, but he was also disregarded and Ron continued.

"Your dad probably has Death Eaters lined up outside your bedroom door just to get a go with you." Everyone continued laughing except for Harry, who saw all the color drain form Draco's face and his eyes cloud over as if he was stuck in his memories. Then Harry just watched the boy snap, he jerked his foot away shoving it into his shoe and latched on to his wrist.

"Shut up" Draco said, no one listened "Shut up, _shut up, Shut UP!_" Draco's voice was steadily rising, as he caught the attention of the table not to mention the rest of the hall and the head table.

"Don't fucking talk about shit you know _nothing_ about." He continued to scream, then he looked straight at Harry.

"I have to get the hell out of here _now_."

Harry just nodded, Draco was flushed with rage, panting from screaming and his eyes held a wild emotion, raw pain. Harry allowed himself to be pulled from his seat and the great hall all the way to their rooms. 

When the portrait closed behind them Draco froze in the middle of the room. Harry looked at him closely, his eyes were clouded over again beads of nervous sweat falling from his flushed skin and chest heaving from his small quick breaths, panic slowly taking control of his delicate features.

Harry looked on with concern. "Are you alright?" He asked cautiously

Draco's head whipped around looking at him as though he only just noticed Harry was there.

Emotions cascaded across Draco's face, and in a split second he was across the room curled up in a corner eyes squeezed shut, mumbling. Harry couldn't hear him, though, he felt a wave of sickness from being separated from the other boy.

Harry ran for the blonde, to relieve this ill feeling, grabbing his wrist. Harry felt his pain recede and mumbling words began to make sense.

"No, no not again please not again don't hurt me don't touch me" Harry now knew something was wrong.

"Malfoy, Malfoy! What's wrong, who hurt you?" Harry asked the trembling teen.

"I can't tell, can't tell no one will believe me wont believe me."

Harry squared Malfoy's shoulders so he could see his face, there were tears flowing freely down his cheeks, fear in his eyes.

"Tell me, you can tell me"

"No one will believe me, no one will care" Draco wailed, all confidence gone any trace of arrogance vanished just a scared shaking hurt boy was left underneath the intricate mask.

"No one will care" he screamed at Harry "They said no one would believe me." he added more quietly.

"I'll believe you, tell me what's wrong" Harry pleaded with him.

"He said no one will care, no one cares about me!" Sobs racked through the small frame, as he tried th push Harry away.

"_I care!_" Harry yelled unsure of how to get through to the distressed teen, he was confused and worried and unsure of how too help.

Draco was shaking his head no when he doubled over clutching his stomach and retching onto the floor, Harry just sat with the sick boy trying to sooth him.

When it seemed Draco had nothing left, Harry gathered the fragile boy into his arms and brought him into the bathroom, draco being to weak to resist the help.

Harry wiped his face with a damp cloth to clean him up and cool his heated skin.

Draco turned confused eyes towards Harry, his face pale and tired. Harry met his eyes and just stared back.

"You do care." Draco whispered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was unconscious, dead weight in Harry's arms.

Lifting the exhausted boy he proceeded to carry him all the way to the infirmary. Thinking about what had happened, how this would change things, what could have happened to this boy he obviously knew nothing about. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So much thanks to any one who has reviewed...I love reading what people have to say 

I hope that everyone who read this liked it and I would love to know what you think please review!!

  



	4. secrets, confessions, and revelations

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...like you ever thought I did anyway...

AN: sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I know that I suck at updating but I was finishing up exams at school and all...well here's the next chapter...Finally

Chapter4

At first, Draco didn't recognize where he was, but after a quick rub to his eyes he took in his surroundings for what they were. He was lying in the infirmary. As his senses slowly flowed back to him he realized not only was he in the infirmary but he was not alone, next to him sitting in a chair with his head resting on the bed was Harry Potter. Not only was Harry Potter there but he was there holding his hand, yes gently almost sweetly holding _his _hand. Why in all the world would that boy be touching him in any comforting way.

Only moments later did Draco decide that he didn't want the answer to that question. Memories from the previous night ambushed him. His entire break down replaying in his head. 'Fuck' he thought the only time I ever break down in front of someone else, it just _had _to be Harry Potter, could this get any worse? He had made a complete and utter fool of himself, bearing his secrets and making himself vulnerable. Contradicting everything he should be, everything he was taught, everything _Malfoy._

He knew it had been coming and that it was only so long, he had been through to much and he hit his peak, there were to many secrets and horrors that happened to him and he couldn't keep a face on any more, but he never wanted to have a witness to his self collapse, he wanted to have a break down alone and pretend that it never happened the next day. Just like always Harry-bloody-Potter had to step in and ruin all his well laid plans.

A slight stir of the sheets next to him broke him away from his thoughts, leaving him staring into two dark emerald eyes that were full of concern and a little bit of confusion.

"You're awake." Draco released a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding.

"Yeah, Im awake" He replied instead of his usual snarky reply about him stating the obvious. An uncomfortable silce stretched between the two, until Harry finally spoke.

"Are you feeling any better?" a simple question, that brought about many complicated answers and feelings. For a while Draco just stared at the other boy debating over that question how he wanted to feel and how he actually felt and before he could stop himself words were coming from his mouth.

"I...I feel...numb" Draco's eyes were blank, devoid of all and any emotion, voice steady and monotone. Harry had never heard the other boy sound so unsure of himself or what he was saying. Though he didn't say anything he just let the other boy continue. And Draco couldn't help himself but talk away everything that what bothering him, haunting him. He needed to talk and for someone to listen for someone even for a moment to at least pretended they cared. And here this person had already seen him break and fall apart, and it was as if that made it okay to tell him.

"He..He let them have me one after another. I was a gift, an object. No humanity. No feelings...It was my punishment for disobeying."

Harry was taken aback, the outpouring of emotion and confessions was not what he was expecting, but he sat and listened has Draco spilled his heart and soul seemingly free of all emotion. He had a million questions fighting to get out but he held them at bay not wanting to scare Draco into running away from him.

"He kept me there, prisoner in my own home. Treated me as nothing more than a whore. Just enough food and water to survive and stay relatively healthy." Draco blank gaze was trained forward as these words seem to carelessly pour from his mouth. "I was given clothes because he said that they like to unwrap their toys."

A stray tear slowly fell from his eye, traveled down his cheek, but before it splashed off to the floor he felt a caress to his face wiping his only tear away. Draco turned his face from the other boy, ashamed. Only to feel Harry's hand on his cheek turning his face to meet the other boys eyes. Draco only looked down at his hands avoiding the other boys piercing stare, he noticed his hands were shaking. What was happening to him? Then he realized Harry was speaking to him.

"...In front of me." He heard Harry finish.

"Hmmm?" Draco mumbled almost completely missing what Harry had said.

" It's alright to cry in front of me I wont say anything or laugh at you" He noted the reassurance that was laced in Harry's voice.

"Why? Why should it be okay now after six years of loathing, why is it okay now?" Draco asked eyes still firmly fixed on his hands. And there was a small pause and he thought finally he has remembered that we aren't supposed to get along he remembers the taunts and names and...

"Why?" Harry echoed his question "Why not? Why can't it just be okay, because we say so? Why can't we realize that we don't have to have some big confession of our reasons and motives and talk of our immaturity of the past six years and work in the here and now, the present, and for this moment in time when your feeling ...uh ...hmm... lets say a little less than perfect, that we grow up and mature as no one expects us to and be a tad bit more than civilized to one another. You show some humanity and I'll show a little compassion." Harry finished, a small amount of determination in his voice.

Draco finally managed to look up into Harry's eyes and was glad not to find pity, just compassion just like he said. Another tear dripped down his cheek as he started to talk again.

"You don't understand, nobody understands, they can't, they didn't have my father." His voice was gaining a little strength " I couldn't cry, I had to be there and take it like a man. Take it like a Malfoy. I couldn't break, it would be giving them everything they wanted and I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction."

Draco let out a harsh humorless laugh. "I don't even know why I'm telling this to you. You of all people, a gryffindor, my supposed enemy, Harry _bloody _Potter." Draco averted his eyes back to his hands. "And now im telling you all these vulgar details of how low and dirty I really am. You probably don't even care" He trailed off in a low whisper.

With out realizing his own action, Harry raised his hand to Draco's cheek, turning the other boys face and catching his gaze. "I ... I care." When Draco heard those words he remembered Harry uttering the same words from the night before. Emotion surged through The blonde as he breathlessly sobbed out "You do care" and buried his face into his hands.

Harry hesitantly reached for Draco to try and comfort him, but he just flinched away. Not to get discouraged Harry leaned towards Draco and softly spoke "let me help."

Draco paused as though measuring Harry's words and then slowly nodded his agreement. Not sure what he was really doing or why, Harry climbed onto the bed and tentatively gathered the other boy into his arms.

Draco instantly stiffened in the other boys arms. Harry thinking that he had pushed to far went to pull his arms back.

"Wait" The blonde said, and Harry froze leaving his arms around the other boy. He gave the boy in his arms a studying look and saw his shy eyes and his pale cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment, Harry knew he wouldn't make him ask, wouldn't make his pride suffer any more. Harry just settled his arms around him again and felt Draco relax into the embrace. To Harry's surprise the other boy snuggled his face into the warm body like he was seeking some physical attention. Who ever thought that _Draco Malfoy_ likes to cuddle, Harry thought, smiling to himself. I can't believe this, just a few days ago he would have hexed me as quickly as looking at me, what's happening? Harry was lost in his own thoughts until Draco's voice pulled him out of his reflection.

"I can't believe I've done this, not once but twice in front of you, you, Harry Potter. And a gryffindor at that, your probably the last person I should be telling any of this to." The sleepy voice was muffled in Harry's shirt, his grip on Harry tight.

Suddenly Draco jerked back, a cold look in his eyes which startled Harry.

"Potter, I swear if you tell anyone, I mean anyone, about any thing I said or did you wont even have time to regret your decision."

Harry turned and offered Draco a genuine, reassuring smile.

"Tell who, what? Really Malfoy what are you talking about" Harry feigned innocense.

"Exactly Potter, nothing happened, nothing changed" He finished, sounding a bit put off, and Harry noticed.

"Well, I wouldn't say nothings changed" The gryffindor said extending his hand to Draco. The blonde just narrowed his eyes looking between Harry's face and extended hand.

"This just isn't out of pity, is it? Not gryffindor nobility to befriend those that are weaker. Because I am not weaker, its just about ten or eleven years of emotions and feelings all at once." Draco finished his tirade and saw Harry was still smiling and his hand was still extended.

"Definitely not pity Malfoy" was all Harry said. At those words Draco relaxed, his face softened and he took Harry's hand.

"Alright then Potter, as long as it's not pity...oh and this is definitely a gryffindor thing, if this was in slytherin I would have been eaten alive and spit out."

"Well good thing it was me and not a slytherin." Harry responded with a smile. Draco saw the gryffindor's face light up with that smile and couldn't stop himself from smiling back and saying,

"Yeah, I'm glad it was you."

Harry saw Draco smile and couldn't Believe the difference that it made on the slytherin, the smile brightened his face, softened his sharp features and showed a unique beauty. Wait a second, back to that thought, did I just think Malfoy was beautiful, no...no I, I am going to obliviate myself my self to forget I ever thought that, He's Malfoy, granted a very hot, sculpted and chiseled Malfoy, but still Malfoy and a slytherin at that...this can not be good...

Harry was so lost in his rambling thoughts he didn't notice Draco trying to get his attention.

"Potter, hello earth to Potter"Draco called. Fed up, Draco gave the other boy a push on the shoulder, scaring Harry out of his thoughts, causing him to jump, sending him backwards and having to release Draco to grab onto the bed from preventing a fall onto the floor.

Draco felt Harry let go of him and lurch backwards, waiting for the inevitable pain to come from their separation. But the pain never came, he was stunned, Harry on the other hand seemed oblivious to everything just complained about Draco scaring him and almost falling off the bed.

"Hey Potter stop complaining for two seconds." Harry shut up and stared at Draco. "Don't you notice anything that's not happening?"

Harry just looked confused for a few seconds until he understood. The pain, there was no pain, he wasn't touching Draco at all and there was no pain. Harry smiled and Draco smirked back.

"Let's see how far apart we can get with out tumbling over in pain."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away from the bed. They stood facing each other, eye level, still holding hands, Harry could feel the other boys breath ghosting his face they were standing so close together. Harry looked Draco in the eye and then his gaze traveled to the blondes lips, they were full pink lips slightly parted, Harry caught Draco's pink tongue swipe over the parted lips and gulped as his heart rate picked up. Harry raised his eyes to Draco's once again and blushed when he saw the slytherin looking at him.

Don't blush, don't blush Harry chastised himself, when he was composed Harry asked "ready?"

Draco just nodded. Slowly they let go of each others hands, when nothing happened they started taking very small steps away from each other. They were about five inches apart when they felt the pain start.

The two boys ran back towards each other, before the pain could escalate. Harry grabbed onto Draco's upper arms pulling the other boy flush up against his chest, while Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's body, his head resting on the gryffindor's shoulder.

They spent a few seconds before pulling slightly away from each other, Harry still grasping Draco's arms while the blondes arms were wrapped around him.

The just looked at each other for what seemed like and eternity, lips parted panting little gusts of air from the slight exertion, faces merely inches apart.

Neither said any thing, but they were being drawn together by and invisible source, slowly they were moving in, there eyes lids growing heavy and dropping...

"What's going on here?" Madame Pomfrey's voice broke whatever spell there was at the moment the two boys instantly pulled back there eyes popping open and arms dropping their holds on each other. "Well?" They heard Madame Pomfrey reiterate her question.

Draco came to the rescue telling her what had happened about being able to not touch and how they were just trying to see how far apart they could actually get with out pain.

"Do you know why?" She asked

"Why? Why what?" Harry asked confused

"Why you can suddenly stand to not be touching?" she said slightly irritated

"Uh...um ...no, not really." Harry answered sort of confused at the situation himself.

"Well since no one is hurt and you seem to actually be getting better, once I see that everything is okay you are free to leave and head off to where ever you are supposed to be at this time."

Madame Pomfrey gave Draco a once over and repeatedly asked him if he was alright from last nights events, recommending more than once that he should speak with an adult, after insisting that he was fine and yes he would speak to someone she let them escape the infirmary.

Once outside the doors they walked in companionable silence.

"Po...Harry" Draco called. Harry turned not realizing how close he was to draco and ending up as close as they had been before, his heart beat picking up again.

"Yes" he whispered his answer, knowing he was so close to Draco that he would hear him.

Draco averted his eyes wringing his hands, he took a deep breath and looked Harry in the eye.

"I...um...just wanted to say...that...um...Thank you." He rushed out in a quick breath, then standing up on his tip toes to place a light kiss on Harry's cheek.

Harry looked at Draco in alight shock as the other boys turned his face away and blushed.

"You're welcome." Was all Harry said, then in the spur of the moment he reached his hand out and slipped it into Draco's, who just looked back with a slight smile.

The two walked in silence, both with big goofy grins on their faces, until they stood outside the doors to the great hall. Harry saw Draco's smile falter as he hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked

"I don't want to sit with gryffindor table today, I would really like to sit a slytherin." Draco said firmly, but Harry could hear the nervousness in his voice as he recalled what had happened the last time.

"If it will make you stop pouting then I will suffer my lunch at the slytherin table." Harry said, amusement clear through his words and in his eyes.

Draco just nodded his head, and Harry went to let go of his hand, but Draco held on tight.

"We can't go in there holding hands Malfoy."

"Draco."

"What?"

"My name is Draco, not Malfoy, when we're alone call me Draco, and I know that we can't waltz in there holding hands but if we go in not touching everyone will know that we don't have to touch and then I lose my privilege to touch you in the hallway whenever I want."

Harry just laughed softly, trying to quell any sort of blushing and nodded his head. Draco slid his hand to Harry's wrist, it was less affectionate but they still got to touch.

They opened the great hall doors both putting on there respective masks of how they were supposed to feel about this situation and headed through the doors.

The last thought on both of there minds before they sat to eat was...

'What the hell am I doing?'

AN: again I wanted to say sorry for how long this took me to update I've had a lot of crap going on...thank you for being patient and I really hope you enjoy.

Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say about my story.

Please, oh please review, it makes me happy and motivates me to write...


	5. Tears, trials, and Snape

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I wish I did....but I don't

A/N: Please don't hate me, please, please, please! I know this took FOREVER to get out, but here it is and I hope you all enjoy it!! Review please!!

Chapter 5

To both Harry and Draco's surprise their days had been ultimately boring and uneventful; minus a few awkward mornings of waking in the same bed and the looks they seemed to get in the halls, things were pretty normal.

Even with the day of the infirmary planted in each of there brains neither made a move to further their relationship, the emotion from the day died down and reality set in, it all became real, too real and to much for them.

Harry never mentioned Draco's 'incident' or asked any questions, and the Slytherin rarely if ever spoke of it.

When Draco would toss and turn from a flashback nightmare, Harry would gently wake him and offer quiet comfort until the blonde fell back asleep and when the morning came nothing was mentioned of the previous night. Harry was still a golden Gryffindor and Draco was his old Slytherin prince self. Denial was an art that they had both mastered.

It was what became, a typical night for Harry, he was trying to stay on his side of the bed as far away as the stupid bond would let him, when he felt the familiar stirring next to him. Draco was tossing and turning and Harry heard a distinct whimper come from Draco's restless sleep, but when Harry turned over to wake him a new sight met his eyes. The Slytherin had tears sliding down his cheeks and he was already wide awake.

Draco saw Harry looking at him with some concern and just turned over giving the worried Gryffindor his back.

This move didn't deter Harry.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Just leave me alone" Was the muffled reply. Harry pushed.

"Come on what's wrong?"

Draco bolted up in bed. "Fine! You want to know, I had another dream from my summer their fucking hands all over me." His eyes glittered with mixed emotions pain, devastation, betrayal and anger.

Harry watched him flop back onto the bed, eyes closed taking deep breaths. The Gryffindor took another bold step.

"I think that you should talk to someone." Draco's eyes snapped opened, they were hard and cold.

"Like who? Dumbledore, no thanks."

"What about Snape he's your head of house."

Draco just looked at Harry with a dumbfounded expression "Potter you have got to be kidding me, go see Snape as in Mr. Death Eater himself, have you lost your fucking mind, and of all people I thought you would know that..." Draco continued to rant.

"Malfoy" Harry was ignored "Malfoy" still no acknowledgement.

"He's one of the worst right up there with my father. He's a boot licking, arse kissing-"

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed finally breaking the Slytherin tirade.

"Relax already" Draco just stared at the Gryffindor, waiting.

"Professor Snape isn't who you think he is, he's not a Death Eater-"

"Yes he is Potter. He has been to the Manor, sipped brandy with my father, I've seen his mark."

"Alright, yes, he has the mark" Harry conceded "But he is no Death Eater, he is a spy he works for and reports to Dumbledore."

The Slytherin jaw dropped and he just blinked, trying to absorb what he had heard, when Harry's voice brought him back to reality.

"When did you see Snape's Mark? I've worked with him for a long time and have never seen him in anything but long sleeves that cover it; I've never seen it with my own two eyes."

Harry noticed right away the extra color that filled the boys face, his curiosity increasing.

"Um...well, in my fifth year I walked in on him and my father" His cheeks now burned crimson "they were, busy, and not only was Snape not wearing a shirt he wasn't wearing anything..." Draco's voiced trailed off.

Now it was Harry's turn to stare wide eyed at Draco. The blonde was waiting for some remark about his father and was shocked by what Harry said.

"You got to see Snape naked" Harry blurted out, his own blush heating his face. "Um...I mean-"

"Don't worry Potter I _know_ what you mean" Draco was regaining his cool demeanor, now that the topic was pulled off him and directed somewhere else.

Harry, face still red, asked the question now burning to get out "_So..._what was it like" he felt his face would never regain his natural color.

Draco raised and eyebrow in question to the Gryffindor's eagerness, but went on.

"Well, it was pretty good except for the fact that my father was equally as naked, but Snape now that was good..." Draco went on to describe Snape's pale skin, hidden muscles broad shoulders and long legs. "...and he is one of those hot dominating tops"

"I am so jealous of you." Harry said awe laced in his voice.

"Finally the Boy-who-lived admits it, he's jealous of Draco Malfoy." The Slytherin said with a smug smile.

Harry just rolled his eyes giving the blonde a small push on the shoulder.

"But now you have to understand why I would think that Snape was a Death Eater."

"I do understand, but I know that he not" Harry got lost in thought for a few seconds emotions flying across his face until it landed on worry and concern. "You can absolutely tell no one, if you do you put Snape in danger, more than he already is."

"Just to calm your nerves ill tell you right away that I wont tell anyone, but that was such a Gryffindor move right there Potter, act first think later, what if I was to tell someone you would be screwed now wouldn't you?"

"Oh, shut up" this was Harry's only response because he new that Draco was indeed right, his actions could have put a lot of people in trouble but again luck was on his side.

"So will you go and speak to Snape? I mean this can't be healthy" Harry said referring to Draco's nightmares.

Draco didn't respond right away, but sat in deep concentration.

"Fine, I will go and speak to him tomorrow" Draco conceded

"You mean we, we will go and see him tomorrow." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, of course this stupid bond, if you must attend, you must, there is nothing I can do now, is there?"

"Yeah I guess that's how it is, lets go back to sleep we have to be able to get through tomorrow" Harry said, laying back down, pulling the covets back up.

Draco followed him, lying back down in the bed and pulling the covers securely around him, in a very defensive pose blocking him from everything outside of the blanket.

"Good night Draco" Harry whispered "and sweet dreams"

If there was not silence in the room Draco would have not heard Harry, but he had and for some strange reason the comment had a weird effect on him. It made him feel warm all over. The blonde just ignored it and closed his eyes leaving Harry's comments hanging in the air.

The next morning was unlike any other, there was no ignoring what had happened the night before. Draco was to see Snape today and there was no getting around it if Harry had anything to say.

They had a full day ahead of them though, full of classes, teachers and other students. There were still the looks and remarks to deal with, but that had become a normal thing to deal with that it almost didn't affect them anymore.

They had now been attached for a few weeks, maybe just over a month, so things were getting easier; they were set into a routine.

"Come on Potter, I don't have time to wait for you." Harry could tell that the Slytherin was definitely on edge, it had to be the upcoming meeting with Snape. They had gone to him that morning during breakfast, and they were to meet with him after dinner that day.

"Hold on Malfoy, class just ended can I at least get my books in my bag, I mean really." The last part was muttered to himself.

"Could you move any slower?" Said Draco with a sneer, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Give it a rest." Harry answered, keeping his comfortable pace. Cleaning up all his supplies from the Arithmancy class that he was forced to take, because it was one of Draco's classes, it was in place of divination.

When Harry joined Draco, or in the blondes opinion '_Finally you're fucking ready' _they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"We eat at Gryffindor today" Harry said with a small smile, he missed his friends. They didn't see each other that often now that he was always with Draco. The Slytherin and Ron still couldn't handle just ignoring each other; whenever they were anywhere in the same ten mile radius as each other there was words.

"Oh, yippie" Draco drawled out, rolling his eyes.

There was silence for the rest of the walk, Draco's nervousness radiating off of him. After spending constant time with him, Harry could now see little nuances in his demeanor that showed his emotions. Even the stone faced Malfoy couldn't hide all of his emotions; it made him seem more human.

"Harry can you visit us tonight?" Hermione asked from across the table.

At the question the Gryffindor saw Draco's fork hesitate for only a second and then going on as nothing was wrong, he now had to trust Harry not to tell his friends, and Harry could see how hard it must be for him to now have to trust his enemy.

"Harry are you listening to me, I asked if you could come see us tonight, its been a while and me and Ron miss you in the tower." Hermione, and almost the rest of Gryffindor, looked expectantly at him, waiting for an answer.

"I can't tonight Hermione Malfoy." He felt the other boy tense waiting for the rest of the explanation, "already told his friends that he would visit them, I'm going to Slytherin territory tonight." He gave an over dramatic sigh, to finish off.

"Hey, mate you haven't been down there since, ow!" Ron was cut off by Hermione's elbow to his ribs, he looked at her in confusion until she pointedly looked from him to Malfoy and back, but Malfoy was not looking at them at all he was looking at Harry with; faced filled with curiosity.

Harry tired to pretend that nothing happened and looked everywhere except Draco, who was looking directly at him.

"Potter-" Draco started but was immediately cut off by the Gryffindor himself.

"Could you pass the potatoes?" Harry asked looking directly at him.

"Sure...no problem." He answered, reaching across the table, Harry smiled.

"But will talk about this later." Harry's smile fell.

Dinner continued on from there with no problems at all, but as it came to a close the tension was building for the upcoming meeting.

They stood in front of the a large black door, it seemed harmless, but the door led right into Snape's office, where he would have to bare his secrets to now a second person, he just didn't want to do it.

Harry watched the pale boy stare the door down as though to go through it would lead to his ultimate doom, but that's what he was here for, moral support.

"Come on Draco the sooner we get in the sooner we get out and its over with."

The blonde head just gave a nod and he lifted his fist and knocked on the door, sharply, three times.

All they received was a curt "enter" and they entered and stood in the doorway.

Snape sat at his desk head bent over a pile of parchment quill in had writing all over whoever's parchment now sat in front of him.

"Well are you going to stand there and stare at me mark papers or are you going to come in and sit down?" Snape didn't even look up from his papers.

The question was rhetorical, so they walked in and each took one of the seats placed in front of the desk.

The only noise in the room was the sound of Snape's quill scratching across the paper and the light breathing of the three occupants.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, sorry to keep you waiting, now what is your dilemma?" Snape finally looked up from his grading to look right at Draco, as though Harry wasn't there at all.

Draco kept his eyes trained on the floor trying to block out Harry and the professor.

"Would this be easier if we were to turn from Mr. Potter?" Snape asked finally acknowledging Harry's presence with a sneer.

"Uh, no...he knows already. It's his fault I'm here in the first place." Draco mumbled the last under his breath, but Snape's trained ears caught his words.

"Does Mr. Potter have any reason to do with why you're here?" Snape's asked Draco while glaring daggers at the Gryffindor.

Finally Draco looked up at the professor, whose attention was now trained on him. "Beside the fact he's the reason I can to see you, he is not the reason that I need to speak with you."

"Alright, well then why don't you give me and idea on why you are here." Snape pushed the blonde to start his tale.

Draco took a deep breath briefly closing his eyes, just to open them and look at directly at Snape with determination.

"Well, Professor, I know that you are not a Death Eater, and before you get worried, no, I didn't hear it from my Father so he does not suspect anything that I know of and, no, I don't plan on telling him, and that is why I am here because, well because...I don't really know why except for that Potter here said it would be a good idea to talk to someone about it and he also said that you were probably the best person to go to with all of this."

Draco finished his rant and took in the look of surprise on his professor's face.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, I am going to need you to start from the beginning and slow down a little bit please."

Draco gave his professor a short nervous nod and began his horrible tale from the beginning.

Draco told Snape everything leaving out a few details, but giving him more than a clear enough picture of the horrors that he had to endure.

Tears running down his pale cheeks, a while later the Slytherin finished at some point during the torturous memories Harry had moved closer and put his arms around the Slytherin to support and comfort him and the potion masters eyes had become more glassy than before.

Snape cleared his throat and got the attention of the two boys in front of him.

"Draco, I have to ask how long have you been having nightmare flash backs?" His questioned laced with concern.

"Since it started happening." Was the meek reply. Snape just got lost in thought staring at nothing at all.

"Sir?" Snape looked down at the blonde; he had none of his usual confidence or arrogance.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" he asked, worried, slightly trembling still.

"Not at the moment, Mr. Malfoy, but I would like you to come back and see me in twos days, again after dinner, if you can."

Draco just nodded and looked down at his hands.

"Mr. Malfoy I want you to know that this was a very good decision of yours, I wished that you had come and confided in me sooner but as I attained from the beginning it is only just recently that you found out I myself wasn't a Death Eater." At this Snape's eyes slide over to Harry and the Gryffindor in question pointedly avoided the professors' gaze.

"I hope you know now that you can always under any circumstances come to me with your troubles."

"Yes, sir." Draco looked him in the eye.

"Alright, head back to your dorm and I want to see you in two days, okay?"

Draco gave a nod and lifted himself out of the chair. Harry's arm fell off of his shoulders with the movement.

They walked quietly back to their room, Harry occasionally bumping shoulders with Draco to let him know he was still there beside him.

When they arrived to the room, they silently changed into their pajamas and slide into bed. Harry put his back to Draco and tried to keep to his side of the bed when he felt Draco's body close to him and then a soft breath on his neck.

"Harry" he heard his name whispered "Harry, can I ask you something?"

He turned over to face the blonde and they were now almost nose to nose.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Harry's brow was knitted together in question.

"Um...do what you did in professor Snape's office?"

Harry thought for a moment confused, what did he do in Snape's room...

"Do you mean my arm around your shoulders?" He didn't see so much as feel the other boy nod his head.

"Okay." Harry agreed right away and Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, he was glad that the lights were off he wasn't sure he would have been able to ask otherwise.

Harry put his arm around Draco, and he felt the other boy move closer to him and an arm snake around his waste. The Gryffindor realized that Draco needed the comfort and he was not going to hold it back from him. He felt Draco cuddled all the way into him pressing his body up against his, tucking his head under his chin.

If this is what Draco needed Harry would help.

Please read and review!!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!


	6. steps forward

A/N: I want to say thank you all who reviewed ssooo much! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I revised and revised again. I'm still unsure of how I feel about it, so _please _review and let me know what you think of it. I was told that this chapter wasn't appearing on the site i hope i fixed that!

* * *

Chapter 6 

After the meeting with Snape, Draco began acting very oddly, even Draco himself noticed this, one moment he was hanging and clinging to Harry and the next he was pushing him away telling him to leave him alone. Harry had no clue why he was acting this way, he hadn't done anything at least he didn't think that he did. But Draco was just as confused as Harry was, one moment he wanted the other boy there and the next he couldn't stand him, he was so confused.

Since the 'incident' night, the meeting in Snape's office, and the night after, the bond had grown and they were now able to be even further apart. They found out the further apart they were the shorter amount of time there was until they had to be touching again.

Draco was sitting on the couch, leaning up against the armrest his legs stretched out in front of him; he was staring in to the fire. This had been the majority of what he had been doing since his talk with Snape; thinking about the next meeting.

"Do you mind if I sit down, I feel a bond induced headache coming on." Harry asked hesitantly, not sure what Draco's mood would be.

The sound of Harry's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He just looked at the other boy until he registered that the Gryffindor was waiting for an answer.

"Mmm, yes, go ahead." He gave a quick answer and then turned back to look at the fire.

Harry sat himself down at the other end of the couch lifting Draco's feet and resting them in his lap, he closed his eyes, tilting his head back to rest against the back of the couch.

Draco could concentrate on nothing but the Gryffindors' presence, the weight of his hands heavy, resting on top of his feet. And then he felt a rhythmic feeling over his ankle. Harry was rubbing his fingers over his ankle, right under where his pant leg ended.

The blonde felt his eyes begin to drop and a soft sigh escape his lips, this had to be the most relaxed he felt in the last few days.

"How are you feeling?" Harry's words broke the steady silence of the room.

Draco cracked open one eye to look at the brunette, who still had his eyes closed.

"I have been better, the last few days have just been hell, and to top it all off I have had one continuous headache since three days ago." Draco answered closing his eye again.

He could feel the other boys' gaze on him and finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Was there something you wanted?" He now had both eyes open lazily looking at the Gryffindor.

"Put your head in my lap." Harry blurted out.

Draco's eyes went wide at Harry's words and he spluttered "Potter is that some sort of pick up line, cause I can tell you I'm not that easy."

Harry's cheeks tinged pink at the blonde's insinuation.

"No! I mean, uh, no it's not a pick up line, just do it. Don't worry I'm not going to molest you or anything."

"These last weeks, let alone these last few days have been strange enough why not keep the trend going." Draco said as he maneuvered himself around to lay his head where his feet just were; in Harry Potter's lap. Things really couldn't get must stranger.

He was looking up at the Gryffindor, really looking at him; he had never been this close to him before, Harry had the richest eyes he had ever seen.

Draco knew his own eyes were nothing short of gorgeous a bright stormy grey, but Harry's eyes were rich green, that spoke of honesty and loyalty, but also deep hidden measures that if you wanted to see you really had to look for them.

Draco had been so deep in thought that he didn't notice those rich green eyes were looking straight at him.

"Alright now take a deep breath and close your eyes" at the blonde's skeptical look Harry rolled his eyes "Come on just trust me I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

And Draco believed him, every word of it, Harry wouldn't let anything happen to him.

So Draco took that deep breath closing his eyes and relaxed his body into the cushions below him, his head resting in Harry Potter's lap.

Draco soon felt the soft caress of Fingers sliding through his hair, slightly massaging his scalp, he let out a sigh of contentment.

Harry worked his fingers carefully and skillfully through the blonde hair, it was soft and silky just as he thought it would be. He heard the blonde sigh and he let a small smile grace his lips at that. He never thought the blonde was anything but a cold harsh person but this was a different side of him, he was vulnerable and open.

Draco just let the feelings wash over his body; he could slowly feel the headache recede, Harry's hands were amazing.

_This probably wasn't the only things Harry's hands were good at_. Draco's thought brought a smirk to his lips and a small chuckle to run thought his body.

The slight tremor in the blondes' body caused Harry's eyes to open and to look at the boy currently relaxing in his lap, and the smirk that rested across his lips.

"What are you smirking at?" Harry barely whispered.

Draco opened his eyes to give a sarcastic reply that would surely make the Gryffindor blush and feel uncomfortable but when he met the green eyes starring down at him no words made it past his lips.

The two boys just stared at each other wondering what the other was thinking.

Draco, unsure of what he was doing propped himself up on his elbows and cocked his head to the side still looking at the green eyed brunette in front of him.

Harry saw Draco push himself up and felt his heart jump in his chest he was mere inches away from the blondes' mouth all it would only take him leaning down a small way and their lips would be touching.

He could never tell you what made him do it but in that instant leaning down and touching his lips to those of the other boys' seemed to be the only logical thing to do, and that is exactly what Harry did.

Draco's lips were just as soft as his hair was, they were pliant and moving against his own, the kiss was gentle, hesitant and very sweet. The brunette felt a heat surge through his body.

The sweet tender kiss amazed Harry but he had this inexplicable want of more, he raised his left hand and curling it into Draco's hair pulling their faces together; changing the pace from sweet to demanding.

Feeling Harry's hand in his hair fueled Draco, his move not asking but demanding more of him, more that he was all to willing to give.

Even though Harry started the kiss Draco made the next move to bring the kiss to the next level, swiping his tongue at Harry's lips, asking for entrance.

Harry parted his lips to Draco's invasion letting the blonde explore his mouth; Harry met the Slytherin's tongue with his own.

They were dueling for control; the kiss was fast, demanding, and wonton.

Parting only for the need of oxygen; left both with their eyes closed, face's centimeters apart, their breath ragged and uneven.

"Wow"

"Hmmm" was the Slytherin's only reply; his eyes still closed.

Finally Harry opened his eyes, and saw one of the most erotic sites he had ever seen. Draco still had his eyes lazily closed, pale lashes resting against a soft cheek that was lightly flushed from their kissing, his lips were a bright red and swollen. Draco opened his eyes, Harry was mesmerized by the sight of the stormy eyes and the dilated pupils, all of the blonde's emotions were running rampant through his grey orbs.

"It's time to meet Snape." It was the only thing that Harry could think of to say.

"Ugh…do I have to go, I feel much better." The blonde whined as he pushed himself off of the couch and out of Harry's reach.

"Yes, you have to go, if you don't Snape will give _me_ detention because it will somehow be _my_ fault that you didn't go."

"Come on we all have to make sacrifices, Potter." The blonde looked at him with a pout and round pleading eyes.

"No, you have to go."

The round eyes narrowed and he harrumphed "Fine, I will go if I must…"

"You must." Harry reiterated

"I must go freshen up, I can't go walking the halls looking as I do, my hair must be a mess." Draco set off to the bathroom to make himself presentable.

They were back in Snape's rooms, sitting in front of a large desk facing Snape.

"Now I understand that you two are able to separate for periods of time?" Snape peered at them over the tips of his fingers.

"Yes sir."

"Are you able to be apart for a few moments now?"

"I think we will be able to be apart for a little while, sir." Draco answered

"Alright then Mr. Malfoy I will ask for you to accompany me, Mr. Potter I will ask for you to remain here, in that chair, do you think you can sit still for that amount of time?" Snape glared, Harry glared back, and Draco tried to stifle his snickering.

"Yes sir" Harry ground out "I think I am capable"

"I doubt it, don't touch anything Potter."

Snape softly closed the door that connected his office to his private sitting room and turned to face the young man before him. On the surface he was calm and collected, his presence outwardly said _nothing can hurt me_, but Snape knew, he knew that this man standing besides him was weakened and hurt, craving for help but petrified of letting anyone know that he needed much less wanted it. Yes, Lucius has taught him to be a Malfoy well.

"How have you been doing?" Snape's voice softened as it only did for his Slytherin's

"It has only been two day's professor don't expect miracles" Draco said with his usual drawl.

"I don't expect miracles, Mr. Malfoy; I only wish them to happen" Snape answered his eyes not leaving Draco.

"I don't believe in miracles" Draco voice was laced with sadness.

"I am not asking you to believe in miracles I am only asking you to believe in yourself." Snape almost whispered.

"What a very Gryffindor thing to say, professor, almost sounds like something Harry would say." There was emotion in his words; Snape just slowly blinked trying to gather his thoughts.

"Please refrain from making any future comparisons between Mr. Potter and myself, if only as a favor for my sanity, what I do have left of it anyway." Snape half sneered there was no real malice behind his words, only something to ease the strange tension in the room. Draco didn't respond just let his eyes wander around the room. It was not the first time that Draco had been there but the last place he wanted to look was at Snape, he didn't think he could handle it if he saw pity on his favorite professors' face.

"Speaking of Mr. Potter, how are things going?"

Snape saw a small smile flicker over the blonde's lips only to be replaced by a look of uncertainty.

"It's better than it could be, I guess."

Snape eyes widened slightly taking in the small change in Draco's tone when he talked about things with Potter. He knew what people thought of him, he was the old greasy potions master, he was a teacher and to students their teachers just didn't have a sex life, he knew the students thought that he was asexual. But no matter what they did think of him he was a 'real' person and he was young once he knew that look that Draco was currently wearing.

"I assume that means you aren't trying to kill each other." Snape asked hesitantly

"Hmmm…definitely not killing each other." Draco whispered, but Snape's keen hearing picked made out the quite words.

"Then what have you been up too?"

"Oh…nothing, just the usual you know fighting and stuff"

Snape didn't miss the pale tinge of pink that graced the young man's face.

"Well then as long is everything is alright with Mr. Potter." Draco nodded his head "Then I would like to bring something else up with you."

Draco now turned to face his professor drawn away from his thoughts by the seriousness in his professors' voice.

"I would like you to see a personal friend of mine, he is a psychiatrist, I would like you to at least just meet with him once and speak with him."

It had been at least twenty minutes since Draco and the professor left behind the closed door and Harry was started to feel a little unwell from the extended separation but he felt uncomfortable to go and knock on the door and interrupt Draco's private meeting.

Just then the door opened and out emerged it two occupants.

"Ah, Potter I see you managed to remain still, it must have been a challenge."

Harry heard Draco snicker and couldn't manage to glare at his potions master.

"Well it is almost curfew I suggest you both head back t your rooms at this time." Snape said as he swept out of the room.

Harry turned to Draco still refraining from touching him "Did everything go okay?"

"Yeah it's alright, but lets head back to the room my headache is slowly returning and I just want to go to sleep."

"Yeah, alright, let's head back." They both walked towards the door hands brushing up against each other, hesitantly their hands slipped into each other fingers intertwining.

Neither of them noticed the curious eyes watching them with through a cracked open door.

* * *

A/N: I'm already working on the next chapter I hope it won't take as long as this one did. Please review! 


	7. Progression and the letter

A/N: well here is chapter 7 for you, I think this is the fastest I have updated yet I hope to keep on top of things! I just wanted to let everyone kow that you can also find this story at my new LJ you can find the link in my author profile!

Thanks SO much to everyone who has reviewed i love it!

Silver Salamander: i re-read the end of chap6 and you were right the 'onyx eyes' was a bit annoying so i changed it up...thank you for saying somthing, it just didn't fit right.

well here is it is Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7 

The days had been interesting since they had been stuck together and they only proceeded to get more interesting since there kiss. They were coming up on Halloween, meaning they had been stuck together for a little over a month, neither one of them were dead yet so they thought of it as quite an accomplishment.

Since the night of their kiss things hadn't changed, except in-between their fighting there was a little kissing. They didn't talk about because words would make it serious, and that was the last thing either of them wanted something else serious that would make their lives more difficult.

But it was obvious to anyone that had eyes that something had changed between the two. I wasn't quite friendship but there was a familiarity between the two, a level of comfort that was plain to see.

They were currently sitting at the Gryffindor table eating lunch; Draco as usual kept to himself and let Harry socialize with his friends. Most of Gryffindor's just ignored Draco except Ron; he couldn't help but throw the Slytherin dirty looks.

"Harry we haven't seen you in the longest time, when are you going to come and visit us in the tower?" Hermione asked across the table, the other Gryffindor's just looked at Harry waiting for his answer.

Before answering Harry flicked his gaze over to the blonde, whose only indication of hearing the question was the clenching of his jaw but no emotions crossed his face. He looked back at his friends, who were all looking expectantly at him.

"Well…um…I should be able to visit soon but I'm not sure when I'll be able to just yet."

"Oh, come on Harry, it's been ages since we've been able to see you!" Ron complained "Fred and Gorge sent me some of their new products and I want to show them to you, there still in testing"

"Ron you are a prefect you should not be playing around with those contraptions, you need to be setting an example for the younger years not encouraging-"

Before Hermione could finish reprimanding Ron, an owl flew past the table gracefully dropping a letter in-front of Draco and flying off not bothering to wait for an answer.

Everyone just stared at Draco, but he was just staring at the cream colored envelope with his name written on front in an elegant script.

Draco was lost in thought, his father had sent him a letter, this couldn't be good because his father never wrote to him unless he needed something from Draco, had a task for him to complete, or was unhappy with something that Draco did and he was being scolded for his failure.

"Draco who is the letter from?" Harry asked so only Draco was able to hear him.

"My father." It was all the Draco said, but it had caught the attention of the surrounding Gryffindor's. There was silence as Draco lifted the letter from the desk with shaky hands turning it to break the traditional Malfoy seal and pulled the letter free from the envelope.

_**Son,**_

_**You have been away from home almost two months and I have yet to hear from you. I am beginning to wonder about you for this behavior is very odd, you know you have responsibilities and I can help but think that you are neglecting them. Though I do not worry too much for you are not my only eyes at Hogwarts. **_

**_I have more than one reason for writing to you; I have heard some very disturbing news concerning you and Harry Potter. I do wonder why it was another that had to inform me of this dilemma you find yourself in. I am certain that you have a valid reason for this; you will have an opportunity to explain yourself to me soon. I will be visiting the school to see you and voice my concern to the headmaster as to why I was not informed on this matter. The plans for my visit have been scheduled already we will meet in a weeks time._**

_**I expect to not be disappointed.**_

**_L.C. Malfoy _**

Letting out a uneasy breath Draco folded the letter and put it into his pocket, his heart going wild in his chest he just tried to focus on breathing. A hand on his shoulder made him snap his eyes open; he didn't even realize that his eyes were closed. He looked around at all the eyes that were looking at him, and then realized that there was still a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked over to look into concerned green eyes.

"Everything okay?" Harry practically whispered, knowing that the Slytherin wouldn't want anyone to think there was something amiss.

Draco just pushed his plate away from himself and made sure his emotions were in check. Slightly shrugging his shoulder so the brunette would remove his hand, took another breath to calm himself.

"I'm not hungry and I would like to return to the room." His face hid all of his emotions but to Harry his words gave him away, he was distressed.

"Alright, I'm pretty much done here anyway." Harry turned to his friends, disappointment clear on their faces "Guys ill see you later we have transfigurations today, we'll make some plans to spend some time." He gave them a bright promising smile.

Both boys stood and left the hall, Harry's friends watched them go.

"I can't believe that I have to make official plans to see my own best friend." Ron huffed, stabbing at his food with his fork.

"Ron, he can't just make spontaneous decisions anymore he has to take Malfoy into consideration, anywhere he goes Malfoy has to go with him and Harry with Malfoy."

"I thought they were able to be apart now" Ron was in full sulk now, almost whining.

"They are capable of being away from each other but the farther away they are the less time they have. Surely you want to be able to spend more than ten minutes with Harry at a time?" She let the question trail off.

"Well, yeah, you can't have a proper game of chess in ten minutes."

"Then you will have to put up with the fact that Harry has to take Malfoy into account when he decides to do something."

"Fine, fine, I guess your right, as usual." The complaint was overridden by Ron's smile.

Hermione ducked her head with a shy smile and a blush.

"Is everything okay? Who was the letter from? What did it say-"

"Harry! I can't answer any of your questions if you don't take a breath and shut up for a second."

Harry snapped his mouth shut and a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Sorry, you just seem upset and I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Aren't you just the Gryffindor?" Draco said teased, but quickly became serious.

"We have a problem." He said bluntly

"What is it?"

"My father, he knows and is not happy."

"You're right that isn't good news."

"It gets worse; he is coming to visit and wants to meet with me. He is also going to complain about not being told by the school about what has happened." The blonde looked over to see Harry's reaction.

"Wow this is really bad, how did your father find out anyway?"

"It must have been someone in Slytherin I don't think it would have been anyone else, but I can't be positive not everyone who wishes to follow the Dark Lord is in Slytherin."

"Right so I could have been anyone in the school is what you're really saying."

"Essentially yes, but for the most part I would think Slytherin."

"We should see the Headmaster about this-"

"He already knows, my father already set the date he will be here in a week."

"So there is nothing we can really do but wait for your father arrive and see what happens."

They finally were at their portrait "Come on open up" was all Draco said for the portrait to swing open to admit the two boys.

Draco breezed by the other boy into their shared bedroom and with as much grace possible flung himself onto the bed and threw his arm over his face. At a slower pace Harry followed him into the room sitting on the edge of the bed just looking at the stressed boy.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Harry asked quietly, he heard the boy take a deep breath and slowly exhale.

"I am not exactly sure of what will happen but I can give you an overview. My father will come to the school and he will meet with us and with Dumbledore, complain that he was uninformed of the situation and how dare any one keep the wellbeing of his son from him. He will then speak with me and tell me what a failure I am, nothing new there probably demand to take me home-"

"He can't do that, I'm attached to you!" Harry exclaimed worry etched on his face.

Draco slowly took his arm off of his face and looked at Harry with an amused smirk; laughter in his eyes.

"Don't worry; I doubt any one would let you go even if my father wanted you there in the first place."

"Could you imagine what it would be like if I went to Malfoy Manor." Harry let out a snort at the idea.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Draco said in a slightly distant voice. Harry looked down at the other boy and noticed as he drifted off. Harry leaned down on one elbow and propped up his head, he was looking down at Draco.

Though the Slytherin had no clue he was being studied so closely, he was off thinking about how the Manor used to be when he was younger. He loved living at the Manor it was grand and amazing, but it was his home, he missed his home.

"What are you thinking about?" The Brunette asked in a soft tone.

"My Home, what was my home, but I don't have a home anymore." Harry could tell that Draco was upset even if his eyes remained dry.

Harry, using his free hand, reached over and brushed a lock of hair behind the pale boy's ear and gently cupped his cheek.

"Well I guess that's another thing we have in common"

Draco stared into the green eyes that were intently upon him, he felt the strong hand on his face, and his own eyes slide closed as he felt a pair of soft but insistent lips on his own.

Draco hummed into the kiss and moved his lips against Harry's, bringing a hand up to cup the back of the Gryffindor's head, pulling him closer. Both were getting lost in the kiss, breathing speeding up and the need to be close increasing, Harry moved to lay on top of the other boy when he felt a hand on his chest pushing him down on the bed.

Harry pulled back from the kiss slightly confused. "Hmmm, what?" Harry murmured.

Draco just shushed Harry and started kissing him again before he could say anything else, laying himself on top of the Gryffindor. Harry forgot his moment of confusion and started to kiss back, bringing his arms to embrace the warm body lying on top of him.

Draco started to slowly rock his body into the one beneath him. Harry ran his hands own the lithe body hands slowly reaching to where the swell of a taught arse began; a loud banging broke the moment. Draco hurled himself off of the other boy; he was standing next to the bed clothes askew and panting for air.

Harry wasn't doing any better himself he was flushed and aroused also trying to catch his breath. He looked at the other boy and the sight alone almost made him moan.

Bang, Bang, Bang

There was that damn noise again, it was coming from the main room.

"Open up I know you are in there, Potter I promise you House points will be deducted if this door isn't opened!" It was the Potions Master snide voice coming from the other side of the portrait.

"Damn Snape." Harry pulled himself up and off the bed; now standing in-front of the other boy. He leaned in to give Draco a quick kiss on the lips.

"I guess we better get that, Snape doesn't sound too happy."

Harry fixed his robes and adjusted himself in his trousers to make sure there was no obvious visual evidence of his arousal.

Draco just smirked as he saw Harry fix himself, the Gryffindor just rolled his eyes and turned and left the room heading towards the main door of there room.

Snape was still banging outside getting more and more aggravated by the minute, he could feel his blood pressure rising. _Potter and Malfoy are going to be the death of me _Snape thought to himself. Finally the portrait swung open to reveal a slightly disheveled Harry Potter, a flush was fading from his face and his robes weren't quite as neat as when the boy had left the Great Hall.

"What took you so long to open this portrait?" Snape was treated to the sight of the boy's fading flush to come back full force.

"Uhh…well you see…" Potter was looking any where but at the professor standing before him.

"Never mind Potter I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. The Headmaster sent me to tell you he wishes to meet with you and Mister Malfoy in his office so you should go down be there in less than ten minutes."

Harry was trying his hardest not to out right glare at his professor but it got more difficult by the moment.

"Yes professor; we'll be there in a few moments, sir." Harry calmly replied.

Snape just sent Harry a final glare pivoted on his heel and swooped down the corridor.

Harry just sighed and closed the door, shaking his head he walked back to the room. Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We have to-"

"Go and see Dumbledore, yeah I heard, you know it's about my father."

"Yeah, I figured. Snape only gave us ten minutes so we better get moving."

About nine minutes later the door to the Headmasters office opened to admit the two boys.

In the office sat both their Heads of House and Headmaster Dumbledore sat behind his desk.

"Ahh, Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter, I am glad to see you why don't you take a seat."

Taking seats next to their respective Head of House they turned to face the Headmaster. Surprisingly Draco was the first was to start conversation.

"Headmaster is this about my father?"

"Yes, Mister Malfoy it is, I must ask you if it was you who informed him of this situation."

"No it was not, I preferred for my father to be as far away from this as possible but as it seems some one did not have the common sense to stay out of business that is not their own."

"Yes it does seem that way, sadly." The Headmaster paused for a moment then sighed "As you know I am not capable from keeping your father off school grounds as he has every right to visit his son, unless there would be a reason for you not to want to see him." Again the Headmaster stopped but this time he looked intently at Draco. The Slytherin, although he did not fidget in his chair was squirming on the inside, _did Snape tell him? _That was the only thought that ran threw his head.

"No Headmaster, there is no reason." Draco said void of all emotion.

Beside him the Potions Master let out an unidentifiable sigh and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He knew to ask Draco to share what was wrong with professor McGonagall in the room would never happen, but he could tell by the boy's voice and demeanor that something was wrong beyond what he was already dealing with; what, he didn't know.

"Well your father is coming next week, but you will not be meeting with him alone. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape will be there as well as Mister Potter. I of course will make my appearances; does this suit your needs?"

"Yes Headmaster that is fine."

"Alright now that we have cleared that, there is one more thing to discuss. How are you two handling your situation, has there been any improvements in being able to separte?"

Harry and Draco just looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders.

"Uh…we're not really sure Headmaster we've um not really…uh needed…to be apart from each other. " Harry blushed a little as he said this knowing there was a subtle undertone to that statement, even if he was the only one to hear it, which he wasn't going by the pink that was on Draco's cheeks.

"Well than I want you to stop by to see Madame Pomfrey and we will determine your progress, alright?"

"Yes, Headmaster." They said in unison.

"Well that concludes this meeting, boys if you will head down to the hospital wing, you'll be excused from the rest of your classes. Professor Snape your advanced classes are done for the day, correct?"

"Yes there all done, I only have one first year class this afternoon."

"Well Professor I would like you to escort these young men to the hospital wing and help Madame Pomfrey examine their current status, do not worry about your class it will be adequately covered."

"Alright Headmaster, they are taking a quiz today so they should not present a problem."

"That is wonderful. Well off to the hospital wing with you, I will see you all later."

The three headed down to the hospital wing, Draco was oddly silent.

"What is plaguing your young mind Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked needed to end the awkward silence that had descended onto them.

"Nothing Professor." Draco answered coolly.

"Mister Malfoy I know you better than you think, tell me what is bothering you."

There was a moment of hesitation before Draco whirled on his professor.

"Did you tell Dumbledore about me?" He asked in a strained whisper.

"I did no such thing, you told me in confidence and I would not break that, I am a man of my honor."

Draco looked up searching his professor's eyes and then nodded his head.

"I apologize for insinuating anything about your honor Professor, I just got the feeling that he knew."

"The headmaster has the ability to make anyone feel that way, trust me." Professor Snape answered with a smirk.

"Look we're here." Harry pointed out and all three entered the infirmary.

* * *

A/N2: Hoped you liked it, please review! 


	8. talks, boundaries, dreaded arrivals

AN: I know its been forever and i hope that no one hates me but here it is...school is almost over and i should have much more time to write when it's done with.

Disclaimer is in previous chapters

* * *

Chapter8 

"What do you think they could possibly be whispering about?" Harry asked Draco while watching Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey converse in the corner.

They had been in the hospital wing for what seemed to be forever doing test after test to see how far apart they could officially get. Both were now sitting on a hospital bed; anxious to here the results.

"I have no clue but they need to hurry up because I'm famished and it is almost dinner, I don't want to miss it."

Harry just rolled his eyes at the aristocrat. "Oh relax I'm sure that we'll be out of here soon."

"Oh right, I forgot that you spend plenty of time in here that it's almost like a second home to you now. Well pardon the rest of us who would like to be out of this oppressive atmosphere and be around other people."

"What, I'm not good enough company for you now, I thought you were really enjoying hanging out with me before." Harry wriggled his eyebrows suggestively reminding Draco what they were doing before Professor Snape came and got them.

Harry was treated to see a light pink tinge on the Blonde's skin.

"Well I had to find some way to pass the time considering your lack of conversational skills." Draco said with a smirk.

Harry looked over to see Draco trying to repress a smile.

"Jerk" Harry said rolling his eyes, before his eyes turned towards the Professor Snape who was stalking towards the bed closely followed by Madame Pomfrey.

"Well trust you Potter to get into a situation that has no definitive answers we can only give loose predictions on what may happen and where you currently stand."

Madame Pomfrey took over "Answer this question for me, have you two been getting on better than you usually do?"

They looked towards each other and then quickly looked away. Draco, unlike Harry, had practice with covering his emotions so his face remained passive while Harry's face tinged a light pink and avoided the gaze of anyone in the room.

"Well," Draco drawled as he tried to avert Pomfrey and Snape's attention from the blushing boy next to him "You can hardly be stuck with someone like this, share a room and not at least be civil."

Madame Pomfrey frowned at him while snape just looked back and forth between the two boy's or rather young men sitting in front of him. Draco just stared back daring him to say anything, Snape just watched the blonde with a question in his eyes.

"Well I would say that is a vast improvement from how you previously behave towards each other. So that leads us to where you are now, Professor Snape and I believe that the bond you two have is similar to the bond it was originally supposed to be in the way that it has brought you together that you need to learn to depend on each other to live encouraging trust. Now, where your bond differs from the original is that you cannot use each others magic with out the other actually lending it and it can severely drain the giver. Also we are unsure of how to break the bond or what needs to be done to finish it. There is one other difference, the original bond was to encourage trust between to people and they faced the same predicament as you both do, being unable to be apart for a certain time. Now the one you used in class was a lesser variation just the lending of magic is available; it is the auror version of the spell. The base spell or the original, it seems, was made to be able to set a time limit on it and the affects were time released; after so much time the separation would slowly begin."

Madame Pomfrey paused in her explanation for a moment looking slightly reluctant to share her news with the two boys.

"What about for us and our mutated spell?" Harry asked wishing she wouldn't drag it out and just tell them.

"Well it seems that you bond release is not based on time, obviously because there was no time set for the bond and you have already begun to be able to separate from each other." The boys nodded their head "So the Professor and I have come up with the theory that your bond release is based on an emotional level of some sort, what exactly is what we don't know. This is why it is so unpredictable your emotions and feeling are uncontrollable no matter how much you wish to feel something it just might not happen and even if you could we don't know exactly what you need to be feeling although we do suspect that it may be trust, but with your previous history we are…unsure."

"So what you are really telling us is that we are bound together until we _feel_ a certain way, but we don't know what that is so we can be stuck together until tomorrow or for the next twenty years!" Draco finished out of breath and a little riled up.

"Well Mr. Malfoy I am pretty sure that it will not take twenty years..."

"But you are not positive so it very well could be."

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape cut in "I am sure that it will wear off or we will find a way to end...whatever this may be."

"As it seems there is nothing more than to monitor your bond I think it is time for you both to go it is almost time for dinner you have a little while to get freshen up. I would ask that you both keep up on what's happening with the bond how far you can be apart and for how long. I will eventually call you both back here again just to check up, alright, you're free to go." With that the nurse bustled off tending to the infirmary.

"Mr. Malfoy before you leave I would like to have a word with you…in private, excuse us Mr. Potter."

Draco and the Professor moved a few beds down and drew the curtain closed.

"Draco I have a few things to talk to you about. First is your father, I know that he will be here in a week and I know that you do not wish to see him, but the only way that I can help you seeing him is that if you let me tell the headmaster about what you told me-"

"NO! You can't tell him, I don't want anyone to know, could you imagine what would happen to me if someone in school found out or if nothing happened to father and I had to go back there, it would be ten times worse than it already was, I can't risk it, I'll be of age in a couple of months and I will leave once I get my trust from my Grandfather, but I can't do it before and definitely not publicly!" Draco's was breathing rapidly; his nerves were all over the place after Snape's suggestion.

The Professor let him rant "Draco, breathe, relax I will not tell the Headmaster or anyone else for that matter," If he told it would only make things worse, he would lose Draco's trust and right now this young man needed someone he trusted to talk with; he could not help someone who wasn't willing to except it. "Alright, I want you to know that I am available any time you need to see me, you know where my secret entrance to my private chambers are, and if you need to use them please do so."

"Yes, thank you Professor."

"The last thing that I want to mention to you is that I think you need to talk to someone about what has been going on in your life. I know that you do not wish to but I think that it would benefit you; I only want what is best. I have an acquaintance that you would be able to talk with, he is psychologist very qualified and entirely discreet, and I can _personally_ vouch for that."

Draco did not miss the insinuation that Snape had made about knowing about this psychologist, but still that didn't mean he wanted to talk to this stranger about his personal problems, in his opinion too many people knew already.

Professor saw the doubt on his young students' face.

"Draco I believe that you need this especially if you will be seeing your father next week. Do not wait as long as I did for some type of assistance, it will not be good for you in the long term."

"I will think about it Professor, Thank you for your concern." Draco said with genuine gratitude.

"It's nothing Draco; please do not forget what I said about seeing me, _anytime_. When you decide about my suggestion tell me either way."

"Of course I will."

"Alright, well take Potter and go get ready for dinner."

With that Professor Snape left the infirmary soon followed by the two boys. Harry couldn't hold his curiosity for long.

"What did Professor Snape want to talk to you about?"

"My father and a few other…things."

"All okay?"

"Yeah for now it is."

They went back to there room and changed there clothes, they were able to put a nice amount of distance between them especially if they were in the same room, the father apart they were the less time they could spend that way. Dinner was uneventful and afterwards they returned to their room ready to just fall into the four poster bed and sleep until the morning.

The week between the hospital visit and his father's visit seemed to fly by and drag at the same time. He just wanted to get it over with but he never wanted it to come, it was a lose/lose situation.

But finally the time had come it was Friday and his father was to visit sometime after lunch. Draco's nervous anxiety woke him from his sleep his eyes snapped opened the room was mostly dark a small light signaled the sun had begun to rise.

It was quite, the only sounds were his and Harry's breathing, the other boy was lying on his stomach arm under his hand facing towards the blonde.

Draco just looked at him; he was so peaceful as he slept, like he had not a care in the world too bad it was not like that when he woke. They had talked and talked about Draco and his problems they couldn't be ignored especially after his panic attack, but they had barely talked about Harry. Draco knew the basics, there was the Dark Lord, obviously, and the pressures that came with The-Boy-Who-Lived stigma, he had two best friends Hermione and Ron and he was a Gryffindor…pity. But that was really all that he knew and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable that it was so unbalanced, well he would have to change that.

Reaching out his hand he touched the Gryffindors' cheek, but yanked it back whenthe boy let out a soft moan. He waited a moment to make sure he was still asleep and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, when the other boy didn't say anything and stayed asleep.

Draco closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep for the two hours until breakfast. Just as he was about to fall asleep a moan made him snap his heavy lids back open. He looked over and the Gryffindor was still asleep, but his breathing had definitely picked up and he was now unconsciously biting his lower lip.

The blonde closed his eyes again and tried to ignore the sounds of the heavy breathing next to him, but the slight rocking motion that was now moving the bed prevented him from sleep.

Then it stopped and he felt Harry move and the covers shift and then still. Draco tried once more to sleep when another moan escaped the others boys lips, this time more pronounced. There was no doubt in Draco's mind what kind of dream must be playing inside the dark haired boys head.

The fabric rustled again and Draco opened his eyes and his mouth dropped at what he saw.

Harry eyes were tightly squeezed closed as he bit his lip and his hand was in his pajama pants stroking his more than noticeable erection, thepajamas hiding nothing.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off the other boy and was shocked when suddenly he was looking into two dark green eyes. Neither of them said anything but with the small amount of light Draco could see the blush that immediately spread all over Harry's face.

"I'm sorry" Harry blurted out "I couldn't help it, it's been over a month and you're always there I didn't mean to-"

But he never finished the statement as there was a mouth covering his own, soft lips moving against his, a tongue probing for entrance.

Draco pushed Harry onto his back and laid flush on top of him settling in-between his legs grinding his hips down making him moan in pleasure. Harry pulled away from the Kiss to gasp for air. Draco started kissing, licking and sucking any exposed skin he could reach.

"Draco, Draco, stoop for a moment."

The blonde froze hips falling still, he could feel Harry's hardness against his own and he desperately wanted to move and create that wonderful friction.

"What is so important that it couldn't wait a few moments."

He tried really tried to keep his hips still but with no success he rocked ever so slightly back and forth and could see Harry's eyes drop close but then open just as quickly.

"Is this okay for you?" He heard Harry ask him.

"Why would this not be okay, It feels good, doesn't it?" Draco practically purred, with a smile on his face.

"Are you comfortable, I don't want you to feel upset or anything…I mean…uh…with everything that has happened and all."

Draco realized what he was talking about.

"Wow Harry you really know how to kill the mood."

"I just don't want you to be upset in a few hours we are still stuck together I don't want something that can potentially be great cause any problems." Draco softened at the concern he saw on Harry's face.

"Harry Listen to me. Yes, a terrible horrible things has happened to me, I know that, But I am a Malfoy and if I know anything is that to damage someone the most is to be able to inhibit the rest of there lives, to takesomething away from them. I won't let anyone take anything away from me." Draco paused thinking and whispered his next words "There are limitations at the moment, I can't just erase from my mind what happened and how I feel but I _refuse_ to let them take anything at all from me. And this feeling right now is what Ideserve. Sex and everything can still be good and I know that so please help replace those memories with new ones, better ones. I know my boundaries but I want to get rid of them I want my life to be mine without any second guessing."

Harry just stared at him, this was the most emotion that Draco had shown since the hospital wing after his attack.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure and know that you were sure."

"I'm sure and I good with this for now. So now let's get the mood back shall we." Draco smiled and leaned down to capture the lips below his own. The kiss was passionate and needy as Draco tried to memorize the feel. Still in wearing there Pajamas, Harry's legs wrapped around the blonde's waist pullingthe others arousal to his own, moaning at the heat and friction.

Harry's hands were roving across Draco's back ending on his arse pushing him down harder, the rubbing felt wonderful, but he knew it wouldn't last he was hard when he woke from his dream and now was begging for release.

"Please, please, pleasepleaseplease, Harder…uh uh uh…"

"Come on, so close...uh, do it..."

Harry's orgasm blinded him, pleasure washing over his body all tension leaving him with his release.

Draco felt the body under him stiffen and then relax, but he held on thrusting his hips wanting his own completion.

"Come on Draco" Harry whispered

At the sounds of the others voice he let go, falling onto the body below his.

"Mmmm, that was nice." Harry said in a husky voice.

"Nice is an understatement but I'm too tired to argue this point."

"Don't fall asleep just yet. Accio wand. Scourgify. Alright now we can sleep."

The next time the boys woke it was time for them to get up shower and start there day.

"I don't wanna get up the bed feels so good." This was the first thing Harry heard, Draco as curled up to him.

"I know but we have to, come on lets go."

Harry tired to move but the arm wrapped around his chest held tighter, he turned on his side to face the blonde Slytherin, putting his own arms around him.

"Come on we have to start the day just so that it will end quicker."

"I think lying in bed all day is just fine."

"And what happens when someone comes looking for us, that could lead to questions, and then you won't have anytime to get ready to appear before your public."

"You do bring up a valid point, fine I'll get up." Draco pushed himself up planted a kiss on Harry's mouth and headed for the bathroom, leaving behind Harry who had a goofy smile on his face.

Breakfast was a quite affair spent at Gryffindor table as they had taken to just sitting there all of the time, Draco was sure the person to tell his father was a Slytherin and he was not wanting to spend any time with them.

Not that it didn't keep the Slytherin's away from him. They felt abandoned by there leader and were not taking to it kindly. The sneers and jeers that were usually directed towards Harry were now also towards Draco. It grated on his nerves but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle, after all most of what they know they learned from him, he knew all their tricks, he was still a Malfoy and they were still petrified of his father.

His father that's what this all came down to. In a mere few hours he would be face to face with the man. It made shivers run through his body and his stomach to clench with anxiety.

His nervousness only grew through the day; he was on edge and could barely concentrate, the last thing he needed was to deal with Gryffindor's but it seemed as though this just wasn't going to be his day.

"Harry we are going to kidnap you and drag you up to Gryffindor Tower it's time that you visit and if you wont come on your own then we will just have to make you." Hermione's voice traveled over.

"Hermione, I know I haven't been up but I will when I can."

All of the Gryffindors had been bugging them to come and visit but it was just never the right time.

"Mate when was the last time that we played a good game of chess or cards?"

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and a gaggle of loyal Gryffindors walked through the school on there way to lunch arguing _again_ when Harry would come up to Gryffindor Tower.

"We'll come up sometime next week, promise."

"You've been saying that and every time _something_ comes up and you can't."

"Well this time I really, really mean it."

Draco passed lunch in relative silence while the Gryffindor's chatted around him, his stomach was churning in anticipation and anxiety. He was busy pushing his food around his plate when a shadow fell over him. He turned to see Professor Snape standing over him a grim expression on his face.

Draco knew what was coming before he said it.

"Mr. Malfoy your father has arrived and is waiting for you in the Headmasters office."

The chatter around him quieted as he nodded his head, turning to look at Harry who was already watching him with worry.

"Alright well let's get this over with."

Both boys stood and left the hall walking in silence to the Headmaster's office.

When they reached the gargoyle Draco just looked at it dreading going in there, he didn't want to do this but he couldn't run away.

Sighing in resignation he said the password "laffy taffy."

The statue sprung aside and the pair stepped up on the stair case as it started to turn upwards.

Harry could feel the tension coming off the other boy and felt compelled to say something to try and comfort him or at least ease the tension.

"Try and relax remember that I'll be there the entire time as Professor Snape and McGonagall and the Headmaster."

He could see the worry in the gray eyes and cupped his face with both hands and laid a soft and sweet kiss on Draco's lips, he could feel a slight amount of tension leave the others body.

"Thank you" Draco whispered as they came to stand in-front of the Headmasters door. It opened before they even had a chance to knock.

The Headmaster sat behind his desk, the two heads of house were there, as they said they would be, and sitting in the last chair was none other than the aristocratic Lucius Malfoy himself.

"Hello Mr. Potter," He glanced at the Gryffindor with distaste. His eyes then landed on Draco with a look as though he was staring right through him "Hello Draco."

"Father."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading...please, please leave me a review i would be so grateful...I would also like to thank everyone who has been patient with me and my being slow to update...THANK YOU! 


End file.
